


Prompt #10

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #10June 18, 2020Genre: RomancePrompt: He gave me the flowerSource: Reddit
Series: Prompts - 30 Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754020





	Prompt #10

He picked a pink rose off a bush. He gave me the flower.

"Truce?" He asked. "Since we're on the same side, we should act friendly at least."

I wanted to throw the flower in his smug face, but I twirled the rose and inhaled a sugary scent. I considered my options. Let him think I could forgive and forget for now. I could wait to get him back. 

"Sure." I said simply.

He frowned at me and stopped in the middle of the path. "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"That was too easy," he shook his head. 

"Your charm won me over." I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice but failed. "All you need to do is pick me a flower and flash your gorgeous smile and 'poof' the past stops existing."

"I knew it!" He said. "We cannot work together. You are too stuck in past drama."

"Past drama!" I exploded so loudly the birds chirping in the gardens went still for a moment. "Do you want me to list all the damage you caused with your lies?"

"Fair enough," he shrugged. "But I have one question."

"What?"

He leaned in towards me. His finger gently brushed a lock of hair away from my forehead. "Do you really think my smile is gorgeous?"


End file.
